Tales of Symphonia Sports
by dnomy
Summary: First Fanfiction, It's time for sports in the world of Tales of Symphonia. I'm the Ref but maybe I'll add suggested rules and sports.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia Characters, Tales of Symphonia, or pretty much anything in this story.

First Fan fiction.  
Chance of messing up: High

Tennis Match: Lloyd vs Kratos Rules:I don't know I don't play tennis but standard etiquette applies.  
Time: Probably after TOS

Lloyd:Dad, have you ever played this game?

Kratos:No

Lloyd:Me neither. Hey Ref

Ref(That's me!):Yeah?

Lloyd:What do we do?

Ref:First you serve on opposite corners, then hit back and forth until someone scores a point.

Lloyd:that doesn't sound fun.

Ref:and you're bored before I explain everything.

Lloyd:...

Ref:OK to get a point hit in the ball,have bounce on the field inbound twice.

To prevent people from scoring, hit it back at them. Plus I can make pointless rules.  
Lloyd:What! that's not fair!

Ref:When did it become fair that i don't get to play.

Krato:It is also unjust you do not get to lose.

Ref:Oh well, Let's play, Lloyd serves first.

Lloyd serves and misses.

Lloyd:Dang it

Lloyd Serves again and misses.

Lloyd:I need another racket one isn't enough.

Ref summons a racket that poofs out of smokes in front of Lloyd and Lloyd takes it and equips it.

Lloyd settles in his fighing stances and serves with remarkable speed and power.

Kratos:Demon Fang!

The swing from demon fang lobs it high and the demon fang hits lloyd stunning him. The ball drops and bounces in front of lloyd and hits him square in the face.

Ref:Point for Kratos!

Lloyd:What? Isn't that against the rules?

Ref:I made the rules. I say skills are allowed. Oh yeah if the opponent is 3 points ahead of you lose.

Lloyd:Oh yeah try this!

The ball disappears before after Lloyd swings.

Lloyd:Wha?

Ref:You take turns serving.

Kratos toss the ball upward and swings hitting the ball with an amazing spin power and accuracy that is head directly for Lloyd's head.

Lloyd hits an upward shot and Kratos flies up and spikes.

Lloyd:Tempest!

Lloyd hits the ball and Kratos.

The ball spikes downward but into Krato's side.

Kratos lands like nothing happened.

Kratos:Super Lightning Blade!

The ball flew electrically charged hitting Lloyd on the chest.

Lloyd fainted.

Ref:Kratos is the winner!

Kratos:You said 3 points were required.

Ref:Lloyd is already unconscious.

Krato:I can take care of that.

Krato used Super Lightning Blade again which had the same effects as the machines that zap people to get their heart moving.

Finished!

Review and Stuff


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do own stuff and do not own Tales of Symphonia.

This time is baseball.

Actually batting and pitching

Genis(pitching) vs. Zelos(batting)

Zelos:Alright! I got my baseball bat and the brat is going down.

Genis:Hey ref, are you sure this is alright?

Ref(that's me!):(Reading a book)Huh?

Genis:This is not going to end good.

Ref:You know how this works right?

Genis:Not really, I didn't play sports very much.

Zelos:I played a bit. My hunnies loved watching me work up a sweat.

Ref:(Sighs)(catch sigh and cram it back into my mouth)Ok, Genis will throw the ball at Zelos and Zelos swings and tries to hit it. Genis, try to throw it

at Zelos but try not let him hit it.

Genis throws the ball pathetically and it rolls to Zelos

Zelos:Come on is this baseball or golf?

Ref:OK!Magic is now allowed.

Zelos:So how does that make a difference?

Ref:You'll see.

Genis tosses the ball up into the air, takes out his kendama and starts casting.

Genis:Air Thrust!

Zelos flinches but realizes the air thrust is above Genis and the ball enters it moving at an incredible rates.

Ref:Multiple balls allowed!

Zelos:WHAT!?

Genis tosses one ball after another into the air spiral which for some reason lasted a very long time.

Zelos:How is the air thrust lasting this long?

Ref:Oh I forgot skills are probably different than what you are used to.

Zelos:First Aid!

The healing spell heals Zelos but stays there constantly healing him as long as he stand still.

The balls in the air thrust are colliding and not moving as fast.

Ref:Balls becomes super bouncy!

The balls regain their former speed and more. The inside of the air thrust is looking very scary. At that moment the air thrust disappeared.

The balls shot out and at the worst time the ref added a new rule.

Ref:Balls are now sensitve to touch and will explode on contact.

The result was a massice explosion that launch Genis and Zelos far. The Ref teleported because he could observe what would happen in the explosion from afar.

Zelos ended up in the Meltokio hospital, surrounded by very happy nurses who were more than willing to attend to him. Unfortunately their simultaneouss glomp

on Zelos inflicted massive pain because of huge burns all over him which caused a scream so loud that it could heard faintly by lloyd who was unconcious

due to Krato's failed shock lloyd to conciousness attempt and by the leftover angels on Derris Karlan.(That is LOUD)

Random Angel:What was that?

Random Angel 2:That was a scream. Hey I though you had hearing problems!

Random Angel:I do.

Random Angel:O (Sweat Drop)

Genis used force field which protected him against most of the damage plus he also used a fireball spell on Zelos just for the heck of it but Zelos

doesn't know. Zelos thinks the burns came from the explosion. Raine found Genis head first in the snad at triet desert and healed him because his wounds were

a lot less servere.

Genis:What happen to Zelos?

Raine:He was glomped by nurses but screamed because of his burns. What I don't get is how Zelos get burned from an explosion.

Genis:(Snickers)  
How they got all the way there I do not know since they were suppose to be playing on earth.

-FINISHED-

I'll try dodgeball next.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own Tales of Symphonia or anything but I feel obligated to smash someone on the head with my TOS game that is protected by a metal case. This happens if you insult TOS. So don't be dissing the disclaimer.

The Players:Zelos, Lloyd, Kratos, Raine, Genis, Sheena, Colette, Regal, Presea

The Ref:Me!

The Game:Dodgeball

The Location:some random highschool gym.

The time:Check your clock because it's now.

Ref:The game will begin with the captains Lloyd and Genis. Lloyd and Genis pick 2 teamates.

Regal:Excuse me even after the picking there will be 3 players left over.

Ref:Those 3 players will get to play a special part in this game. The losers will have to grant the winners wishes if possible.

Krato:I see.

Ref:We'll flip a coin to see who picks first.

Ref flips a coin into the air.

Lloyd:Tails!

Genis:Heads!

The coin lands on the tails side.

Genis:How did Lloyd get lucky?

Lloyd:Easy, Tails of Symphonia.(Bad Pun Sorry!)

Lloyd:Ok I choose...

Colette:(jumping up and down happily) Oh, Lloyd, pick me, PICK ME!

Lloyd:I choose Colette.

Genis:I choose Kratos.

Lloyd:Dad? alright but go easy on me.

Kratos brushes his hair aside with his eyes closed.

Krato then opens his eyes to reveal a very serious looks in his eyes.

Kratos:Even though you are my son that will not stop me from utterly devastating you into submission!.

Lloyd tries to speak but the powerful aura from Kratos zips his lips.

Lloyd:(nervously while sweating bullets from Kratos 180 personality change from calm to agression)I choose Sheena.

Zelos:Aw man Lloyds got both of the young hunnies,at least I still have my gorgeous professor.

Genis:I choose Raine.

Zelos:NOOOOOOOO!

Sheena:Why don't you flirt with Presea, you pervert.

Zelos:I get the feeling, if i did. Regal would try to become a real murderer and the brat is seem ready to smash me too.

Ash:I choose you, pikachu!

Ref:wrong world, wrong time, wrong fanfiction.

Raine:Lloyd, let me make one thing clear.

Lloyd has ? over his head.

Raine:I will annihailate you in this game and make you study until your mind is filled with the knowledge of the world! I will never stop until you can actually do well in my classes!(think ruin mode but for teaching)

Lloyd:(Sweatdrops) Hey...Colette,Sheena we really have to win this game.

Colette:Ok Lloyd I'll try my best.

Sheena:I'll give it my all.

Zelos:Hey Sheena give me your all.

Sheena:You PERVERT(slaps Zelos on the head)

Ref:(Smashes Zelos with a very large hammer from his seat in those high chair in tennis. I'd always wanted to sit in one of those.)I don't tolerate perverts.

Zelos flies directly up and lands with a lot of smoke the kind that happens when you kick up dirt.

Ref:Zelos, Presea, and Regal your roles in this games is to throw balls onto the court so the players don't run out of balls.

Zelos:Wait wouldn't the balls stay on the court?

Ref:The playing field is tilted upward in the middle so all balls will roll away from the front lines.

Zelos thinks "Front lines? is he talking like in war?"

Ref:It allows a good opportunity to hit someone while they chase the balls. Also the among the balls there are special balls with tricks within them.

Sheena:How will you know if the ball is special or not?

Ref:You won't, that adds to the fun.

Ref:Each team will have one tosser, one defender, or one reloader assister. The assister may only do as they are assign.

Lloyd:Who's going to be the assisters?

3 objects are shown but are in the darks so you can only make out the outline of it.

Ref:This cannon will be the tosser assister, The shield will be the defender assister, and the robot will be the reloader assister.

Ref:I suggest you take this time before the games starts decide on strategy and formations.

5 minutes later...

Lloyd:Ok we're good here.

Genis:We've got a plan too.

Ref:Take your places on the court.

Zelos:Hey what about us?

Ref:You guys toss the balls into the game remember.?

Zelos:Yea but where do we go?

Ref:There's a booth over there.

Ref points to booth above the center of the court with chutes and places where the ball lands from the chutes.

Ref: The players in game are allowed one crazy trick that has to be approved.

Colette: A crazy trick? You mean like flips and such?

Ref: In a way, more like something that has probably never been done before or seemingly bend the laws of time and space. For example Zelos may summon a horde a fangirls to throw balls at you.

Genis: How do we activate it?

Ref: Just yell crazy trick. Tell me what are you going to do for your crazy trick before the game start plus you must keep it a secret from everybody including your teamates.

Genis:Ok, I'll use a kamehameha propelled ball attack.

Ref:Well, that's real original.(Sarcastically)

Genis:Yea but it'll be the first time I'll use a fighter base move.

Ref:True

Raine:I want to summon ruins on the field.

Ref:A field change why?

Raine:Because I want to study ruins!(ruin mode)

Ref:...(Never defy ruin mode)

Lloyd:I want wield 2 giants blades to whack the balls.

Ref:You'll only be able to whack the ball on your side of the field is that ok?

Lloyd:Yep

Colette:I want lots of doggies to bring me the balls.

Ref:Ok

Sheena:I want fire balls from the mana cannon.

Ref:Ok, but it has to be tuned down for safety purposes.

Sheena:Of course.

Krato:(Whisper Whisper)

Ref:I guess that would be acceptable.

Ref:Alright let's begin!

-  
This is way too long for me maybe. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I own nothing. I am nothing yet I am everything.

Dodgeball

Ref:We've got ground rules places set and tension!

Lloyd, Colette, and Sheena VS Genis, Raine, and Kratos

Lloyd:Everybody huddle!

Lloyd's team huddles and Genis's team decides to huddle too.

Lloyd:Alright team we hit them hard and fast!

Sheena:It's alright with me.

Colette:Got it Lloyd!

On the other side

Genis:Lloyd will probably rush in head first.

Kratos:I agree.

Genis:We'll dodge first than counter attack.

Raine:Ok

Kratos:Let's do this then.

GAME START!

Lloyd:Crazy Trick!

Lloyd puts his hands on his swords and draws them out in flash of light. Everyone is stunned by the gleam of the blades. Lloyd swings the blades with ease

and the slashes launches 12 balls at Genis's team. Genis tries to activate his barrier but fails and catches the ball. Actually more like the ball impacts

Genis's stomach and his arms grabbed the ball to hold his stomach but it still counts as catched.

Ref:Lloyd is out!

The ball explodes on Genis and knocks him out of bounds.

Ref:Genis is out!

Kratos dodges swiftly.

Raine:Crazy Trick!

Ruins pop out of the ground and luckily sheilds Raine from the ball head her way. The ball burst and water splashes out although this has no efect on

Raine who is behind a pillar. Raine goes into ruin mode and is disqualified from the game.

Sheena:Hey colette if we combine our crazy tricks we may win!

Colette:Ok, Crazy Trick!

A rush of dogs come forward and fetches the balls from all over the field.

Sheena:Crazy Trick!

A large mana cannon pops out of the ground and a targeting mark appears on Kratos.

Colette:Ok Doggies put the balls in there(Pointing the the mana cannon)

The doggies start piling balls into cannon.

Sheena:Ok, Mana Cannon, Fire!

The balls fly toward Kratos who hides behind a pillar but the balls impact and start destroying the pillars. Kratos runs toward the other pillars but they

are destroyed as well. Water, forks, bombs, sticky goo and a huge metal ball falls nearly crushing Kratos who jump out of the way. A ball heads

straight for Kratos. A flash of panic appears over Krato's face but is soon replaced by the calm face he usually has.

Kratos:Hmph Crazy Trick!

A cloaked individual appears and lifts a fallen pillar, swings it like a baseball bat and smashes at Colette. Colette flies out of bounds and hits a wall.

Colette:Owie.(has spirally eyes and birds flying over her head)

Ref:Ok, Colette is out.

Moving at an quick pace, the cloaked figure gathered the balls and launched a flurry of balls which bounces of the ground where Sheena once was.

Sheena had jumped back but right into a path of a ball.

Sheena:Wha, where that come from?!

The ball came from none other than Kratos.

It hits Sheena.

Ref:Sheena is out. Genis's team is the winner. Time taken:45 seconds.

Regal:Impressive, the game was so exciting I couldn't do a thing.

Zelos:Who knew it would end like that? But what happened to those robots.

Presea:It seems that Raine's Ruins had launched it away when it came out of the ground.

Regal:But who is that cloaked person.

The person walks up to Kratos and kisses him in the lips.

Cloaked Person:It's been so long since I've seen you.

Kratos:I never knew you had that kind of power.

Cloaked Person:Well, The ref gave me powers to help you, but I have to go, the game is over.

Kratos:It was nice to see you again.

Cloaked Person:Take care of Lloyd for me.

Kratos:I will.

Cloaked Person:Haha, last time you said that you dropped him on his head. Well, I've got to go.

Cloaked Person steps into a portal. Kratos reaches his hand out to the portal than pulls his hand back.

Ref:What will you "wishes" be?

Raine:I want Lloyd to compile a 500 page report on all the books in Sybak Library.

Kratos:I also wish for Lloyd to study as well.

Genis:I want Colette to fly me all over!

Colette:Ok Genis let's fly!

Lloyd:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

END!

Ok I'm not writing anymore because it is so hard! RxR 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:It's time to DiDiDiDiDiDisclaimer. I own nothing and I owe nothing.

Yea, I said I wouldn't write anymore but I'll still add chapters from time to time. It reads complete cuz I don't like people waiting for updates. It'll get there when it gets there.

Sport:Sprint

Contestants:Lloyd, Genis, Colette, Raine, Regal, Zelos, Sheena, Kratos, Presea

Lloyd:So we just run, right?

Ref(It's a me,the Ref):Yes, Lloyd I think you'll be able to comprehend that. You'll run around the track set for you. Skills are allowed while running and the track is rigged.

Raine:Rigged? like how so

Ref:Land mines,pit traps, threadmills, and the like. Oh yea, no flying at all, but you may attack other players.

Ref:On your marks, get set, annnnnnnnnnnnnd NO!

Lloyd dashes forward only to realize his mistake so he trips and falls flat on his face.

Lloyd: What do you mean NO?

Ref:I was just fooling with you.

Lloyd:Alright but don't do it again.

Ref:On your marks, get set, annnnnnnnnnnnnnd GO!

Everyone dashed off in a sprint except Lloyd and Colette who tripped.

Lloyd:Did you say go?

Ref:YES!

Lloyd:Arghhhhhhhhh!

Kratos is in the lead, following him is Sheena, Regal, Presea, Zelos, Raine, Genis, Lloyd and Colette(who tripped again)

Sheena:Dang it, Kratos doesn't get exhausted!

Regal:All the training with my feet made especially quick in movement.

Presea:Speeds reaching 20, 30 miles per hour.(I'm not good with speeds, let's just say this is fast)

Zelos:This is so exhausting, but I can't let my hunnies see me lose.

Zelos's fangirls:We love you Zelos!

Zelos:I love you too!

Fangirls squeal and some faint the rest are assaulted by a mob of Krato's fangirls.

Ref:What the? When did they get there?!(Don't underestimate the power of the fans)

Raine passes Zelos why he is waving to the fangirls.

Places:Kratos, Sheena, Regal, Presea, Raine, Zelos, Genis, Lloyd, Colette

Zelos:When did Raine get past me, dang it!

Lloyd passes Genis.

Genis:Darn it, I won't last very long unless...

Genis:Aqua Edge!

Disks of water come out of underneath him and heads toward Lloyd, Genis grabs on to one of the disks and is catching up to Lloyd.

Lloyd:Uh oh, what am I going to do?

Lloyd:Wait, I've got it.

Lloyd:Tempest

Lloyd jumps and spins through the air and lands in front of Zelos. The disk crashes in to Zelos and Genis crashes into Zelos as well. They are left behind.  
Lloyd makes faces and blows a raspberry at them then is blown up by a land mine he stepped on when he wasn't looking.

Kratos falls to second and Regal takes first. Sheena is fourth and Presea is second. How did this happend? Well. Let's take a look.

Places:Regal, Presea, Kratos, Sheena, Raine, Lloyd, Colette, Zelos, Genis

All four of the above characters are running but are approaching hurdles. No attempts to attack his been tries because they are all close-combat characters.

Kratos has some difficult jumping over the hurdles but Regal with his leg power easily jumps over two at a time. Presea runs under the hurdles while Sheena is using a mix of jumping and ducking at a considerably slower pace because of exhaustion.

As they continue on Kratos is catching up to Regal and Sheena and Presea are tied.

From behind Zelos was grabbed by his fangirls and being beaten by Krato's fangirls.

Lloyd who recovered from getting blown up is rushing it and is slicing up hurdles that are in his way.

Places:Regal, Kratos, Sheena+Presea, Lloyd, Raine, Colette, Genis, Zelos

Colette is spinning around behind Lloyd on top one of Genis's Aqua Edge.(She's sitting on top of it)(It's one of the aqua edges that didn't hit Zelos)

Genis stepped on a launched panel and was launched towards Raine who caught Genis and is carrying him piggyback.

Genis:Raine, Look!

Raine:I don't see anything.

Genis:It is a ruin!

Raine:WHERE?!(Ruin Mode)

Genis:Past the finish line.

Raine:RUUUUUUINSSSSSSSSSS!

Raine charges forward smashing though the hurdles.

Ref:Dang it, I've got to get those reinforced but it probably wouldn't hold under ruin power.

The top four is heading toward the pit traps.

Krato's angel sense allow him to avoid the pit traps and pass Regal who jumps out of the pit traps. Presea falls into the pit traps because the weight of her axe. Sheena easily runs over the pit traps. Lloyd catches up but falls into the pit trap. Raine with Genis falls into the pit trap but her Ruin mode allows her to run underground! Colette for some reason is running forward without tripping on the pit traps. Zelos is buried by fangirls who jumped into the pit trap after he fell in.

Kratos is in the lead, followed by Sheena, Regal is third, Raine+Genis is fourth, Colette is fifth, Lloyd is sixth, Presea is seventh and Zelos is eighth.

Everyone is now above ground and all focusing on running because the finish line just ahead but unforunately noone sees the invisible ruin-proof trip wire I've set.

Kratos trips, Sheena notices and jumps over it. Regal jumps over the wire to but Genis crashes into his head after being launched by Raine who tripped at high speed. Lloyd trip after jumping because he hit the wire in mid jump.Colette trips before the wire then just walks over it. Zelos trips and a bunch of fangirls trip on top of him. Presea than cuts the wire with her axe.(Not axe-proof)

Everyone rushes to the finish line now.

And the winners are: Raine(finished in ruin mode and is still going), Sheena(takes second with her ninja speed), Kratos(With his angel powers and unlimited stamina), Colette(finished fourth because of her luck), Regal(finishes as fifth with a concussion), Presea(despite size is very fast), Lloyd(failed cuz of trip), Genis(finishes eighth with a concussion and lack of athletic ability, Zelos(Couldn't get past the finished line because fangirls keep clinging to him.

-  
I just wanted to write this one.RxR I'm thinking about putting a new fanfiction for non sport challenges. 


	6. Chapter 6

Summer Vacation is here to stay.I want to see beaches, girls, and bikinis. Summer is supposed to be awesome. but I have to work at my parent's nail salon. Fortunately I could bring my laptop to write.

Me:I will do the disclaimer this time.  
Genis:Don't you do the disclaimer everytime?  
Me:Shut up! dnomy owns nothing and neither does Genis.  
Genis:Hey!  
Me(Runs away laughing like a manic)  
Genis(Chases me with his arms stretched out to choke)  
Me:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Genis:I do so own stuff!(Takes out his Kendama but nothing is in his hand)  
Genis:What, my Kendama!  
Me:I stole all your stuff and sold it!  
Genis:I'll get you for this!

Sport of this chapter:Soccer

3 vs 3

Players:Genis,Regal,Presea,Colette,Zelos, Raine

Ref(a.k.a. Me!):Ok this is just plain soccer.  
Lloyd:Plain soccer? No special rules? and how come I don't get to play?  
Ref:Umm, I'll make you commentator.  
Genis:I think you misspelled it.  
Ref:Quiet, I've stopped caring.  
Ref:OK, No spells or anything just kick the ball and stuff.  
Ref:The goal of the games is to get three goals by kicking the ball into the goal. The goalie tries to block the ball from going in. Noone can use their hands except the goalie. Ok, choose your teams.  
Genis:I pick Raine and Presea.  
Zelos:Alright, I guess that leaves me with Regal and my little angel Colette.  
Lloyd:Hey! She is not yours. She's ...(blushes furiously)  
Ref:OK, Let's just go. Game Start!

Raine and Zelos are goalies for their team. And cuz I don't know that offense defense stuff, lets just say the others are in a triangle. sort of like that.

P C Ra B Z  
G Re Ref:Go!

Regal dashes quickly and slides. He kicks the ball up while Presea runs towards him. Presea jumps and headbutt the ball and Genis takes the ball. Genis kicks ball but is intercepted by Colette. She accidently trips,falls backward and kicks the ball in the process. The ball is in the air than Regal runs, jumps, and does an upside down kick(kicks it while he is upside down). Genis tries a header but the ball nearly bounces off his head goes over Raine who tried the block the ball. The first goal has been made and the point is to Zelos.

Ref:Hey Lloyd, what do you think of that round?  
Lloyd:Well, that was some fancy footwork from Regal as expected for someone who uses his feet for many things in life. Presea put up a good defense but Genis was sort of used to score.  
Ref:Quite an unexpected strategy, I must say.  
Lloyd:Unexpected strategy indeed. Colette is still clumsy as ever but she looked pretty cute tripping like that.  
Ref:Umm,Lloyd they can hear us.  
Lloyd:Whaaaaaaaa.(Blushes furiously)  
Ref:I don't think Colette was listening though. She's over there playing with flowers.  
Lloyd:She still looks cute though.  
Ref:...Well on to the next round.

Genis:OK, we can win this. I've got a secret weapon.  
Raine:Does it break the rules?  
Genis:I don't know but I highly doubt it.  
Genis:Hey, Raine look at this very old sundial.  
Genis is holding a sundial on a string and is swing is back and forth.  
Raine:It's so fascinating.  
Genis:Keep watching sis and you see something spectacular.  
Raine is getting hypnotized. Genis:Raaaaaaaaaine. The ball is a map to an very big ruin that has been hidden for centuries. Stop the ball from going through the goal and I will tell you its secrets.  
Raine:I understaaaaaaaaaaaand.(Hypnotized)  
Presea:I am not so sure about this.

Lloyd:Ok here are the players but Raine looks a little strange.  
Ref:Strange?  
Lloyd:She looks dazed.  
Ref:Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight(Sarcastically) but game must continue.

Because of Raine's hypnotized state, It apparently became much harder for Zelo's team. The score is 2-2 now.(I know I felt lazy today)

Ref:This has been a crazy game.  
Lloyd:Yes, it has Ref. Genis's team made a total comeback ever since the first game and Raine just refuses to let the ball pass her.  
Ref:Let's go to our final round.  
Ref:GO!

Everyone dashes toward the ball in the middle except Colette who tripped.Presea kicks the ball high up and it bounces on Colette's head and into Zelo's hands. Zelos tosses to Regal.Who catches it with his chest and lets it fall to his feet. Regal runs and Genis tries to block him but Regal makes it past him by kicking the ball over him and jumping over him. Presea slides but misses the ball. Regal is running toward the goal.

Regal:Her behavior has been a bit stranged, is she hypnotized?

Regal snaps his finger and knock Raine out of her hypnotized state.

Raine:Wha.. What's going on?  
Genis:Dang it! What should I do?  
Regal:Hmph! This is the end!

Regal kicks the ball with all his might.

Genis:I got it! Raine! That ball is actually an type of organism.  
Raine:What?...A...new...organism.  
Raine:HAHAHAHAHAHa!  
Raine:It will not escape me! I must dissect it!

Raine(in ruin mode) jumps at the ball and all these tool appear between her fingers including a scapel, corkscrew, and screwdriver. She procedes to dissect the ball. She rips apart the ball itself.

Everyone stares stunned as the poor ball is mutilated by Raine's lust for knowledge.

Lloyd:I guess this ends in tie game.  
Ref:Raine! that's not an organism. That's just a ball.

Raine snaps out of ruin mode.

Raine:Oh...I knew that.(blushes slightly from embarrasment of what she just did)

Ref:I don't understand how you keep noishe with her around.  
Lloyd:We tied her up and put a bag over the head so she can't see noishe.

END --

Genis:Give me back my stuff!  
Ref:Actually, Zelos took your stuff and sold it. I just got a bag of chips for saying I did it.  
Genis:Why did he do that?  
Ref:He brought a new high zoom camera with the gald and is probably up in the altimara hotel.  
Genis:I kill him!  
Genis:Presea, let me borrow your axe!  
Presea:I do not believe you can wield it but here.  
Genis lifts the axe with ease and is seen rushing toward Zelo's room.  
Presea:His strength is much more than I expected.  
Ref:Must be the dying will.(Katekyou Hitman Reborn)  
Genis burst in the doors while Zelos is taking pictures of girls on the beach.  
Genis:Zelos!Die!  
Zelos:Uhoh.  
Zelos jumps out the window with his wings and flies but Genis is actually somehow flying using his magic. Genis bashes Zelos into the ground and kicks him many times.  
Mithos:In you think I was harsh to Yuan.  
Zelos is sent to a hospital where he is crying over his camera that Genis destroyed. Unknowingly to him, A mob of angry girls organized by Genis want payback for all the pictures taken of them.  
From far away someone is watching all of this on a tv screen.  
Yuan:If that kid can rally that many people together, He may be quite an ally to the renegades. Sent out a recruiting party and recruit him!  
Renegades:Yes Sir! 


	7. Chapter 7

Me:I guess it's the disclaimer time. I'll have Presea do the disclaimer.  
Me:HEEEEEEEY! Preseaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Can you do the disclaimer for me?  
Presea:OK Presea:Dnomy owns nothing and probably never will.  
Me:Preseaaaaaaa!That's mean.(Runs away crying)  
Presea:I believe it's time for the story to start. Author please start.

Ref(Ref is me and I am Ref):Ok, time for another sports gathering.  
Lloyd:Don't you mean game?  
Ref:I was looking for that word but I loaned it to Zelos so I can't say it right now.  
Lloyd:Why you loaned it to Zelos?  
Ref:Because he doesn't charge interest and I need the money.  
Lloyd:Hey Ref.  
Ref:Yeah?  
Lloyd:Why does the author write these stories?  
Ref:Because he was bored at one point and wanted to see what it was like write stories.  
Ref:Now on with the sports.  
Ref:Right now will be a challenge of ping pong between Zelos and Lloyd.  
Zelos:Is that even a sport?  
Ref:I dunno. I'm running out of sports so I bend a little bit with the story writing.

Ref:Ok. I've decided who this you have to do everything like you're in the matrix.  
Zelos and Lloyd:WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!  
Ref:Look it'll come naturally but looks awesome. Just will it.  
Zelos:Just will it huh. Well first time for everything.  
Lloyd:Man the Matrix I wonder what that is like(Has never seen it)  
Ref:The standard rules of Ping pong is I think you hit the ball and let it bounce once than hit it back.  
Lloyd:Isn't that like Tennis, Man I still remembering getting shocked.  
Ref:It is just like tennis that's why ping pong is also called table tennis.  
Lloyd:I thought ping pong and table tennis were 2 different things.  
Ref:I did as well but let's start.Get 1 point to win.

Lloyd serves quickly and the ball bounces off the edge of the corner on Zelo's side. The ball moved really fast and was almost an out.  
Zelos jumps horizontally in slo-mo, catches up with the ball and hits it high. It descends and bounces on Lloyd's side Lloyd jumps up high and spikes the ball and it bounces 6 feets over Zelos.  
Zelos closes his eyes and focuses. The ball stops in mid air and drops. The ball drops and is hit but multiple Zelos. It ricochets off Lloyd's side of the table and flies at extreme speeds toward nowhere. Lloyd jumps and flies but soon speeds faster than the ball itself and carries it on wind. Lloyd comes back to the table and refocuses the wind toward the red hair chosen's side. At the last moment just before the ball reach the table, Lloyd hits it, increasing the speed past the speed of sound. Zelos is overwhelmed by this speed and misses his swing. The games is over and Lloyd wins. A bus which was also caught in the wind impacts Zelos but still lands safely. Ironically this was the bus's stop.

I didn't know what to write. I'm totally out of inspiration. This chapter isn't that good. I should find more inspiration. So I'm going to retire the story.  
It's been fun for my first fanfic. I thank the readers if there were any. I hope to be a better writer later on. 


End file.
